And then he kissed me
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Athena is going to kill me tonight." and then he . . .  Please read
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S CALLED BEING BORED!**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I stood on the roof outside of the big house, the summer's air blowing in my hair. I wanted to know everything about this camp's history. Dunno why, I feel like this, but it has something to do after the night when Percy kissed me at the bottom of the canoe lake. Which was about three weeks ago.

"Hey, Wisegirl," Percy stood on the roof with me. He took my hand and squeezed it tight. "Why are you up here alone?"

"Because I wanted to know when camp Half-Blood looked like from Mr. D's point of view." I replied. "And if Chiron can get up here, then his point of view as well."

"That's a little strange, to be honest." Percy admitted. "But I'm glad the war's over."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you went home."

"My mum and dad wanted me to be here." Percy squeezed my hand again. "Athena is going to kill me tonight."

"Why is that?" I asked looking into his sea green eyes.

"Because I'm going to kiss you from their point of view." And then kissed! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me!

* * *

><p><strong>AS I SAID BEFORE: IT'S CALLED BEING BORED!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**OH GOD BORED**

**I DON'T OWN PJO**

**I WONDER HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE IF I PUT MORE 'AND THEN HE KISSED ME!' IN. I KIND OF DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT.**

**LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ASKED OKAY! I don't own PJO and there's a little message at the bottom so if you get annoyed, just go down.**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I stood on the roof outside of the big house, the summer's air blowing in my hair. I wanted to know everything about this camp's history. Dunno why, I feel like this, but it has something to do after the night when Percy kissed me at the bottom of the canoe lake. Which was about three weeks ago.

"Hey, Wisegirl," Percy stood on the roof with me. He took my hand and squeezed it tight. "Why are you up here alone?"

"Because I wanted to know when camp Half-Blood looked like from Mr. D's point of view." I replied. "And if Chiron can get up here, then his point of view as well."

"That's a little strange, to be honest." Percy admitted. "But I'm glad the war's over."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought you went home."

"My mum and dad wanted me to be here." Percy squeezed my hand again. "Athena is going to kill me tonight."

"Why is that?" I asked looking into his sea green eyes.

"Because I'm going to kiss you from their point of view." And then kissed! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then kissed!And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me!And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then kissed! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then kissed! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me! And then he kissed me!

* * *

><p><strong>You know the best thing about this story? And then he kissed her! hahahahahahahahahahahahahah I need a life<strong>

**Thank you for reading (Even though you probably skipped through most of it) Thank you!**


End file.
